


Memories Before Us

by Chiroyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gabriel is a dick, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, before the fall - Freeform, crowley still falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroyu/pseuds/Chiroyu
Summary: Raphael is the angel who helped god create the stars. He is the angel who befriended the principality Aziraphale when he had yet to be given his orders. He's the one who fell in love with his friend. He's the one who sauntered vaguely downward to protect the one he loves. He's the demon Crowley.Au where before Crowley fell he was the angel Raphael and was previously close friends with aziraphale in heaven, and when he fell he lost all memories of this. But aziraphale remembers. He remembers it all too well.





	Memories Before Us

Raphael sighs, a relaxed smile on his lips as he returns from finishing a bit more of his job. Creating the stars was always a peaceful experience for him, watching as the universe expanded around him to hold his creations. The feeling of warmth surrounding him as he placed the stars in intricate patterns always chased away the slighlt loneliness that always sat heavily in his chest. Though it never lasted long.

Raphael's wings flapped behind him as he landed, sighing out as he rests for a moment. There was nothing on this 'Earth' yet, except for something God called plants. He looked around at these 'plants' and smiled, cupping one of the hanging 'leaves' in his hand. He could feel it teeming with life, gently caressing it. These 'plants' seemed interesting, he'd have to watch over them to see how they end up.

After resting for a few minutes more, Raphael gets up. He lets his wings stretch out behind him, his feathers rustling softly as he does so. As he is about to take off to go back to his work in the dark sky, he sees someone he has never seen before. He watches the person carefully for a moment.

The person is kneeling in front of a 'river', their hand dipping into the 'water' and letting it push past the palm of his hand. He seems to be quite interested in what he is doing, for he continued to stare at his hand for many moments.

Raphael runs his eyes over the person, taking in how they looked. They were quite different from himself, he might even say they were opposites. For while his own hair was long and red, this person's was short and almost white. And while he was tall, skinny and sharp, this person was short, plump, and round. Truly they were opposites.

But Raphael has become interested in this person and can no longer just fly back to continue his work, he feels he must go over and greet this person. And so he does, gently flapping his wings to carry himself over to the person. He lands softly a little before the person. "Hello?" He asks.

The person jumps, not expecting the sudden sound of someone speaking. The person looks around, his eyes finally coming to a stop as he gazes upon Raphael. "Oh, hello!" The person says cheerily, standing up to face the person with a wide smile.

Raphael watches as the person runs their eyes over his body before stopping and looking at his face. The person wasnt exactly looking into his eyes, it was just a little to the right of them. He chuckles. "I'm Raphael." He says, with a smile. "I dont think I've seen you around before, mind telling me your name?" He asks, tilting his head a little.

The person looks surprised for a moment. "Raphael, the archangel?" He breathes the words out in a mixture of surprise and wonder.

Rapahel cringes slightly. "Yeah... that's me, I guess..." he mumbles, uncomfortable suddenly. Everyone always treated him differently when they found out who he was...

The person breathes out a quiet oh before smiling suddenly. "Its nice to meet you, archangel Raphael! I'm Aziraphale, a principality!" He exclaims excitedly.

Raphael blinks at the overwhelming and sudden greeting and introduction. He nods stupidly. "Nice to meet you, Aziraphale. And please, just Raphael. Archangel is..." he couldn't find the words on how uncomfortable it made him when others treated him like he was better than them just because of his title.

Aziraphale seems to understand and nods with a small smile. "Alright, Raphael it is then."

Raphael smiles appreciatively, slightly surprised the principality actually listened to him. Usually the others just continue to call him by his title. It was.... nice, refreshing. "Thank you, Aziraphale." He says gently.

The principality tilts his head. "Why are you thanking me? I was just abiding by your request!" He exclaims, confused by the thanks.

Raphael chuckles softly. "I'm thanking you _because _you listened to my request... Usually the others dont." He says with a sweet smile, though it seemed slightly sad.

Aziraphale said another soft oh. "I'm sorry, that's quite rude of them..." he says gently.

Raphael shakes his head. "Its fine. Now tell me, what is a principality like you doing down here? I dont see anyone you are supposed to be looking after." He says, looking around quickly just to make sure.

Aziraphale hums, chuckling softly "I havent been given my orders yet I'm afraid. Though I've been told it should be soon, that God is making the ones I should look after at this very moment."

Raphael nods. "You should enjoy your time then. Before you have to follow orders for the rest of your existence." He says solemnly.

Aziraphale raises his brows. "Why do you say it like its unenjoyable to follow orders?" He asks slowly, uncertain.

Raphael smiles sadly. "It... it isn't unenjoyable, per se but... its lacking something... it gets monotonous I suppose."

Aziraphale looks even more confused. "Lacking something? Like what?" He asks, genuinely not understanding what Raphael was going on about.

Raphael sighs gently, looking up at the sky. "Its... its lonely. You'll be all by yourself, following orders that eventually might mean nothing..." he says softly, barley audible.

Aziraphale let's out an oh, turning to look at the ground. "I-i never thought about it like that..." he says softly, suddenly looking afraid and apprehensive.

Raphael shakes his head to clear himself of his thoughts before turning his view away from the sky and back to the principalityin front of hin. "Sorry, you shouldnt have to hear this when you havent even experienced being given an order before..." he mumbles in guilt.

Aziraphale shakes his head, tearing his gaze from the earth to the archangel. "No, no need to apologize... Perhaps your words will help prepare me for when that time comes?" He asks softly, sounding small.

Raphael smiles gently. "Perhaps." He answers softly. "Though I'm sure you will enjoy it. Being given your order feels... well it feels nice. Better than nice actually. It feels wonderful." He says slowly, though his voice wavers ever so slightly like he doesnt even really believe himself.

The principality doesnt notice how unsure Raphael is of his own words, smiling with cheer up at the taller Angel. "I cannot wait." He declares softly.

Raphael smiles gently down at the principality, a soft snort escaping him. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to." He jokes hesitantly. His jokes weren't ever really understood by the others, but it was always worth trying he supposes.

It takes Aziraphale a moment before he lets out and ph followed by soft chuckles. "Yes, you're right, I guess I should say I can wait then?"

Raphael smiles, a large smile that looks odd on his angular face and sort of off putting if you looked at him a certain way. But it was genuine, probably the most genuine smile he had smiled thus far. All due to the principality in front of him actaully understanding his silly little joke.

The principality stares up in awe at the archangel's smile. It looking a little odd, like he wasnt used to smiling so wide, but it made him feel warm. He wanted to see the archangel smile like that more. "Oh my.." he breathes out, staring longer than what could be considered normal, longer than perhaps he should have.

But Raphael only raises a brow, still smilind wide. "What, is something wrong with my face?" He asks, reaching up to see if maybe he had wiped 'dirt' on himself.

Aziraphale felt his face heat up, turning a light shade of pink as he pulled his eyes away. "T-theres nothing wrong with your face!" He mumbles out quickly to assure the taller angel.

Raphael raised a brow, moving hai hand from his own face to reach out and gently touch Aziraphale's cheek. "You've changed colors." He states simply. "I've never seen an angel do that before." He says in concern. "Are you... alright?"

Aziraphale feels his face go warm even more, the color on his cheeks darkening to red. "I-i-i'm fine! I-i just feel a little warm is all, no need to fret over this little ol principality!" He stutters out.

Raphael runs his thumb over Aziraphale's cheek. "But your face has gone red! Are you sure you're alright?" He asks in concern, staring intently into the principality's eyes.

Aziraphale pauses for a moment, getting lost in the archangel's eyes. "I-im sure..." he mumbles, still staring into endless golden eyes.

Raphael stared back into light blue orbs, searching to make sure the principality was truly okay. What he found must have pleased him as he sighs out, pulling back and letting his hand drop from Aziraphale's cheek as he broke eye contact. "That's relieving. It wouldnt have been good if something was wrong with you and the others found out." He states offhandedly, like the mention of the others doing something if he wasnt okay was common place and nothing too important.

Aziraphale feels his eyes widen in concern. "Why wouldnt it have been good?" He asks quietly, afraid of the answer.

Raphale frowns slightly. "Its- well- ngk- i-it's nothing... They wouldn't do anything. They'd just think your a bit weird is all." He stutters out in a mumble, clearly lying.

Aziraphale looks at the archangel in worry. "That's a lie, i-i can tell Raphael... what would they do? Really?"

Raphael sighs, he was never good at lying. Guess it came with the whole angel thing. "I-it's only rumors, there isn't any proof and really, frankly, its probably all lies-" hes cut off by the principality reaching out to grab his hand.

"Please, Raphael, just tell me." He needed to know. His mind wouldnt stop running with all kinds of scenarios.

Raphael gulps. "T-they say that if something is wrong with you, t-that they get rid of you..." he mumbles, looking away.

Aziraphale stares at Raphale in horror. "Get rid? L-like dea-" hes interrupted by Raphael shaking his own head, looking on with horror.

"No, no, not death!" Raphael exclaims quickly to try and ease the principality's anxiety that he can feel ever growing. "Theyd just-"

"They would what?! Please just say it!" Aziraphale exclaims, gripping the archangel's hand tightly.

Raphael gulps, shaking his head. "Theyd make you... make you leave heaven." He says softly. "B-but it's just rumors."

Aziraphale stares at Raphael with wide eyes. "Make you leave heaven? I-is that possible, i-ive never heard of-"

Raphael shrugs. "I'm not sure... lots of us think it could be possible, but it's all based on rumors. Besides, many angels are weird or off, but they're still here. They havent been made to leave." _Yet, _his mind supplied as he gulped.

Aziraphale sighs. "Oh, it hasnt actually- oh my, I'm so glad. That was terrifying to even imagine, I'm glad it's just a rumor!" He exclaims, breathing out a sigh in relief as he let's go of the archangels hand. "I-im sorry I acted like that, I-im not sure why, but it-"

Raphael forces a small smile to his lips. "I-it's alright, I understand... i reacted similarly when i first heard about it as well." He says gently.

Aziraphale sighs softly before a smile takes over his lips. "Thank you- for telling me... even though it's bit terrifying to think about, and even though its just a rumor, I'm glad to know." He says softly, staring up at the archangel but not quite making complete eye contact.

Rapahel nods once. He felt guilty, ruining the peace that the principality was feeling before he had to go and mess it up. "Right, well I should get back to work... the stars wont create themselves." He says, forcing a chuckle.

The principality chuckles as well, nodding slightly and stepping back. "Right, of course. It was nice meeting you, Raphael." He says softly with a kind smile.

Raphael nods, turning and stretching out his wings to take off. But he stops for a second, turning his head to look at the principality. "I hope we meet again." He says softly, uncertain the principality would even now at that.

But the principality just smiles wide, looking excited. "Yes, I hope so too!" He exclaims.

Raphael smiles gently before taking off into the sky, letting his wings carry him to where he left off last when creating the stars.


End file.
